Los antifics de Harry Potter
by CoNnY-B
Summary: Odias a la Chocha? A cara de sapo Umbridge? No tengan miedo a lo desconocido y... ¡entren a leer!. Capítulo de hoy anti Umbridge que odiarán casi todos aquí, sapo enjaulado...
1. Cho 1: Cuando los insectos vuelan

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Es posible que en este fic haya lenguaje ofensivo, obsceno y escenas de violencia en grado menor. Si eres una persona exageradamente sensible a eso no sigas leyendo. Después no quiero demandas.

¿Qué es un anti-fic? Llega al final y quizás comprendas. Si quieres leer un fic verdadero y no esta colección, date una vuelta por mis otros fics, esos sí están hechos con amor xD.

Los anti-fics de Harry Potter  
El anti-fic de Cho Chang (1): Cuando los insectos vuelan...

Ese día caluroso de Junio, en una de las habitaciones estudiantiles de Hogwarts, varias muchachas hablaban animadamente. En la tarde irían a nadar al lago y luego tomar sol en la orilla. Pero que conste, no todas las chicas de esa habitación hablan. Sentada en una de las camas contra la pared, y mirando con furia a las muchachas, estoy yo.

Clara Rittson, ese es mi nombre.

Malditas chicas que no me dejan estudiar. Se supone que sólo las personas dotadas de una inteligencia superior a las demás estamos aquí, pero esas niñas no parecen tener nada de cerebro. Y me creyeran que meten ruido a propósito, para no dejarme escribir. ¿Escribir qué, dirás tú, persona entrometida de mi mente que puede saber lo que hago, digo? Pues sí, por el simple hecho de no haber prestado atención en una clase de Transformaciones estoy aquí.

**.:.Flashback.:.**

Dibujaba a Cho Chang en mi cuaderno, colgando de un poste con los pies sin tocar el suelo con una soga alrededor del cuello. Hasta que siento una varita tocar mi pergamino, el cual se trasformó en cenizas.

_-_Hey! Mi dibu... -iba a reclamar, pero al levantar la vista casi pego un grito.

Ahí, frente a mis ojos, estaba McGonagall, mirándome con cara de odio.

_-_¿Se puede saber qué es más importante que mi poco interesante clase, señorita Rittson?

_-_Qué se yo, bueno, hay miles de cosas...

Quise empezar a enumerar; como ella misma dijo habían miles de cosas más interesantes que su poco interesante clase de Transformaciones, pero ella me detuvo, tomándome por la muñeca.

_-_No me falte el respeto, Clara, que si no veré si es necesario tener que llamar a su padre para que venga a hablar conmigo...

Sí, claro... ¿qué iba a hacer mi padre? Me retaba enfrente de los profesores, luego llegaba a casa y se olvidaba de mi existencia. Claro... con Minerva era diferente.

_-_¿Dónde está su grupo?

_-_No tengo -contesté secamente.

_-_Supuse que estaba bien claro en el pizarrón que el trabajo de convertir una pluma en una paloma es en grupos de a 3

_-_Supusiste mal... ¿por qué debería trabajar en grupo, acaso está en el reglamento que debo aprender a sociabilizarme? -Todos los imbéciles en la sala me miraban y susurraban cosas, pero no les hice mucho caso.

_-_No, pero es algo que debería aprender desde ahora. 20 puntos menos para Ravenclaw y va a venir a mi oficina después de su última clase, le voy a dar un castigo

Se marchó tal como vino. Enojada.

**.:.Fin del Flashback.:.**

Maldición. Y luego el _puto_ castigo.

**.:.Flashback otra vez.:.**

Llegué casi corriendo a la oficina de McGonagall, mi última clase había sido Astronomía, la cual había terminado a las 1 y media de la madrugada, ni me molesté en explicarle eso en la tarde. Golpeé la puerta tres veces. Ella abrió, molesta como siempre. Estaba con su bata de noche.

_-_Ah, eres tú. Pasa...

Entré a su despacho. Tan mal decorado... No, en que pensaba, creo que me afecta dormir en la misma pieza que Cho y sus amiguitas.

_-_No deberías hablarme con ese tono frente a todos tus compañeros, hija

_-_Me da lo mismo, sabes? Lo de esta tarde no es una excusa para quitarle 20 puntos a mi casa, y no me digas hija, dime Clara, así me gusta más

Para los que no saben, Minerva _es_ mi madre. Ella y mi papá se separaron cuando cumplí los 11... Él quería que fuera a Durmstrang, como él y mi hermana mayor, y mamá a Hogwarts, como ella. Como recibí carta de ambas instituciones tuve que decidir yo, y elegí Hogwarts, pero viviendo en verano con mi papá, así los vería a los dos. Se supone que nadie en el colegio puede saber que ella es mi mamá, pensarían que va a tener preferencias conmigo, y por el contrario, me hace la vida imposible...

_-_¿Por qué no puedes ser como una chica normal de tu edad? Juntarte con ellas, ir de compras a Hogsmeade...

Pero mamá insistía en hacer que me convirtiera en _una señorita_ y que fuera amiga de las demás chicas. ¿Por qué, si a mi me gustaba estar sola, si encontraba que ninguna de esas chicas pudiera algún día entenderme?

_-_Ya sabes que no...

_-_No quiero que seas una antisocial... y ya que te gusta tanto escribir, me vas a hacer un diario de vida mientras te haces amiga de alguna de las chicas, aunque sea una, de tu curso. Te voy a tener un mes escribiendo. Estoy segura que después de eso vas a ser más... normal

_-_Te odio -dije yo, arreglándome la mochila y saliendo hacia la puerta.

_-_Lo hago por tu bien

_-_Todas las madres dicen eso... después te terminan arruinando la vida -murmuré, lo suficientemente fuerte para que mamá creyera que yo no quería que me escuchara decir eso.

Salí de la oficina y fui a la sala común de Ravenclaw, a esa hora ya estaba muy cansada.

**.:.Fin del Flashback.:.**

Ahora es cosa de que entiendan el odio hacia mis compañeras. De partida, la estúpida de Chang, la ídolo de las mujeres de mi casa. ¡Como si ella reuniera todas las cualidades para estar aquí! Sabiduría va a tener ella; si una snitch es lo único que hay dentro de su cráneo... Luego viene la estúpida de Marietta, quién se cree que es. ¿Qué solo por ser hija de una funcionaria del Ministerio es superior a todas? Que locura. Lo peor es que ellas lideran el grupo. Y no me pienso esforzar siquiera en ser su amiga. Pero si no lo hiciera... ¿sería capaz Dumbledore de echarme del colegio si mi madre se lo pidiera?. ¿Que McGonagall fuera a no tener límites en cuanto a su hija se tratara?

_-_¿Vas a venir o no, Rittson?

Marietta, haciéndose la simpática. De seguro mi madre la embaucó con regalarle un _aprobado_ si intenta hacerse mi amiga. Me puse de pie, y guardé mis cosas en la mochila con un movimiento de varita. Caminé hacia ellas.

_-¿_Tienes insecticida? No soportaría unos _Puccabas_ cerca de nosotras en la playa, soy demasiado alérgica -dijo Cho, poniendo una cara de cansada.

_-_No queda, además no hay _Puccabas_ en Hogwarts, creo que sólo hay en el caribe o algo así -le dijo bajando los hombros Marietta.

Si tan solo hubieran prestado atención a las clases...

_-_No pensarás ir vestida así -me dijo despectivamente Lisa Turpin, de sexto, apuntando con la cabeza lo que pareció ser cómo andaba yo vestida.

No me iba a cambiar, por mucho calor que hiciera. A mi no me incomoda andar con pantalones y un sweater en medio del verano. Si ellas quieren andar sólo con un bikini y pasearse por todo el colegio así, es su problema.

Bajé detrás de ellas hacia el hall del castillo. Todos los chicos de otros cursos que pasaban en ese momento por ahí babeaban como perros por estas estúpidas. Cuando pasó Harry Potter y sus dos amigos, Chang se puso especialmente en una pose sexy, apoyada con una mano del barandal de la escalera. Como si Harry la fuera a tomar en cuenta después de haberse desembocado en llanto delante de él por Diggory en la que fue su única cita, la que claro, todas las de Raven nos enteramos el mismo día, cuando llegó diciendo que era un idiota, que no sabía tratar a una mujer, pero luego con los _sabios_ consejos de Ana Smith, otra compañera, iba a reconquistarlo. Seguro Harry se habría dado cuenta del ser ahuecado que tenía detrás.

Después del intento frustrado de seducirlo con esa ropa que apenas la cubría, bajó con las demás hacia el lago.

Ya allí, todas dieron un grito general de _Accio_ para que les llegaran desde la torre las toallas de playa y los bronceadores. Me senté no muy lejos de ellas bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y saqué mi libreta, para ponerme a dibujar, aunque al levantar la vista hacia las otras, ya tendidas de espalda con lentes de sol, tuve una gran idea.

Entre un poco en el bosque, por la orilla, sin adentrarme. Encontré lo que buscaba; un nido de _Puccabas_, unos pequeños insectos parecidos a las abejas, que según habíamos estudiado en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, se atraían en especial por el olor a bronceador. Tomé la colmena con cuidado, inclinada hacia un lado, tal como había aprendido. La llevé lentamente hasta quedar lo bastante cerca de ellas. La agité rápidamente y la lancé hacia la orilla del lago. A los segundos sentí el zumbido y gritos, muchos gritos histéricos.

Fui hacia el árbol donde tenía mis cosas. Tome la redacción o _diario_ para McGonagall, lo poco que llevaba en el pergamino lo arrugué y lo lancé como bolita al lago. Adiós sociedad. Siempre existirá la posibilidad que me trasladen a Durmstrang...

Fin parte 1

Y no va a ser el primero. ¡Odio a esta chica!. Ahora sí: un anti-fic es una historia en contra de alguien, que bordea la realidad. En este caso usé experiencias personales y mi odio hacia Chang (aunque pude haberla hecho sufrir más, por eso dije que no será el primero xD). Acepto sugerencias, si hay un personaje que detesten realmente, y quieren que yo escriba en su contra, y el tipo de castigo que requieren, lo haré. No necesariamente en primera persona ni con personajes infiltrados eso si, e incluso puedes hacer sufrir a un personaje con una decepción amorosa, que no descarto haré algún día. Reviews!. Aunque sea para decirme que estoy loca y que no entendieron el primer One shot u.u

Bye!


	2. Cho 2: La última oportunidad

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000

Tengo que poner la música muy fuerte en este momento, mientras como mucho chocolate para escribir un anti-fic. Hay muchísima gente en este site que no tiene idea que escribió un af (anti-fic) peeero bueno, yo le puse el nombre en español xD Esta es la segunda mitad del de Cho (que sino me iba a quedar muy largo) y a la próxima inicio con un nuevo one-shot :)

Los anti-fics de Harry Potter  
El anti-fic de Cho Chang (2): La última oportunidad

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Cho no dudó en culparme a mí de haber pasado 10 días en San Mungo por haberse echado demasiado bronceador. Habló con Dumbledore, quien habló con mamá y al ver que mucho efecto no hizo conmigo, habló con papá. Por cierto éste era casi mi objetivo. Estoy suspendida por 5 días en casa, y si al volver a Hogwarts no cambio de parecer con respecto a mis _queridas compañeras_ de Ravenclaw y a mi comportamiento, me voy al campo de reclusión para magos y brujas jóvenes en Irlanda. ¡A los 17 años! Quién lo pensaría. La verdad pretendo terminar mi educación, sólo falta 1 semana para terminar el colegio y ya me quieren echar. Ya por lo menos rendí todos mis EXTASIS. Pero si ellos creen que no voy a aprovechar la última oportunidad que tengo para vengarme en contra de las enfermas mentales que me tocó por compañeras, se equivocan. Planeo esta vez usar a alguien que me ayude.

Al menos en contra de Cho, sé que Ginny Weasley, de Gryffindor, estaría encantada. Son las 12 de la noche de mi día 3, un sábado. Con suerte está por ahí en su sala común. Y según tengo entendido ya no siguen vigilando la red flú. Me acerco a la chimenea, tomo un puñado de esa arenilla verde y la lanzo a las llamas.

_-_¡Sala común Gryffindor, Hogwarts!

Me metí al fuego. No se por qué no se me había ocurrido esto de viajar por polvos flú a otros lados del colegio. Ah, lo recordé. En Historia de Hogwarts (lectura obligatoria para todos los miembros de nuestra casa) dice que no se puede viajar de una sala común a otra, y que ellos monitorean que ningún alumno pueda escapar de su sala común, no que extraños entren al colegio. Pero no dice nada acerca de alumnos que quieran entrar a una sala común desde otra parte.

Resultó, el viaje fue rápido. Aparecí en la chimenea de esa sala circular, que se ve muy cálida. Salí tambaleándome y me engañé a mí misma. Tenía calor porque acababa de salir del fuego. No había nadie. ¿Estarían durmiendo, un sábado por la noche a sólo unas semanas de terminar?

Me equivoqué. Partido de Quidditch, finales. Lo leí en un anuncio en el panel de mensajes. ¿Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor? Eso está bien. Ver caer a Cho de su escoba en altura y romperse el cuello era mi sueño. ¿Pero por qué aún no terminaba el partido?. ¿Será que nadie atrapa la snitch?

Salgo por un estrecho pasillo, tapado con un retrato. Lo empujo hacia delante. Me voy por el oscuro pasillo hacia donde deberían estar las escaleras. Las encuentro y bajo corriendo.

Al llegar al hall y acercarme a una puerta veo a una masa de gente vitoreando y llevando al equipo ganador sobre todos con la copa de Quidditch. Acabo de recordar que no estoy con uniforme. Bah, como si me importara. Hablando de uniforme... ¿Oro y rojo?. ¿Gryffindors? Me lo imaginaba, con una buscadora tan mala como Chang no se puede hacer mucho.

Si llegamos a la final fue gracias al resto de los jugadores, obviamente. Me hago hacia un lado dejando pasar a la multitud de unas 150 personas vestidas como Gryffindor, de esos la mitad eran Hufflepuff... ¿cuándo iban a tener identidad propia, los armadillos? Porque es un armadillo eso de su escudo, o un tejón, o un topo, qué se yo. Aquí vienen los Ravenclaw, mis compañeros. Parece que le dan la espalda al equipo. Pero no, no es el equipo.

Es Cho.

Tomo por el brazo de la masa negra y celeste a Terry Boot y lo acerco hacia mi.

_-_¿Qué le pasó a esa? -pregunté, apuntándola.

_-_¿No estabas ahí? Agarró la snitch, pero Gryffindor nos sacaba 420 puntos de diferencia y con sus 150 puntos no fue un gran aporte. Está muy decepcionada, me imagino, como es su último año. Oye...¿tú no estabas en suspensión?

Salgo corriendo hacia la escalera. Acabo de recordar que debía hablar con Ginny pero no estoy segura de poder entrar a esa sala común abarrotada de gente. Seguí el camino por el que me había alejado de la torre Gry. Para mi suerte, la entrada estaba despejada. ¡Estaban dejando entrar a personas de otras casas!

Me metí cuidadosamente, si alguien notara que yo era Ravenclaw me sacarían, agradecí andar vestida a lo muggle. Pasé y adentro había demasiado olor a trago, esos Gryffindor además de valientes eran unos bebedores, cosa que el Sombrero Seleccionador siempre olvidaba mencionar en su canción. Distinguí a la pelirroja al fondo de la sala conversando con... ¡Lovegood, de mi casa!. ¡Traidora...! Esa siempre estuvo de parte de los leones. ¿Qué acaso los Slytherin eran los únicos que representarían a su casa bajo cualquier circunstancia, hasta la muerte?

_-_¡Ginny! -le grito.

Ella y Luna se voltean.

_-_¿Vienes a vengarte, Rittson? -dice en tono de burla Luna, o al menos eso sentí yo.

La fulmino con la mirada. Ella se va asustada. El hecho de que los Ravenclaw menores a sexto me tengan respeto es el lado bueno de mi estancia en este lugar. Nadie olvida el hechizo que le lancé a Stewart Ackerley en la sala común un día el año pasado, por no dejarme estudiar. Sufrió de dolor de espalda por 5 meses. Ventajas de tener una hermana ex-dueña de libros de hechizos que enseñaban en Durmstrang y que claro, en Hogwarts estaban prohibidos.

_-_¿Qué sucede? -dijo en tono casual Ginny.

_-_Bueno, mi último año, últimos días, ya sabes. Espero que aún odies a Chang tanto como yo -le sonreí sarcásticamente.

_-_Si, eso creo -respondió, yendo hacia la entrada de la sala común. Yo la sigo-. ¿No se supone que estas suspendida?

_-_¿Qué acaso todo Hogwarts se enteró?

_-_Cho se encargó de eso

_-_Perra... -murmuré-. Tengo un plan, Weasley, necesito tu ayuda. Me quedan dos días de aislamiento y, quiero que prepares unas cosas en éstos...

_-_Dime

_-_Consíguete un colchón inflable de agua; dos kilos de harina; polvo pica-pica; algunas bombas fétidas y cualquier cosa apestosa que puedas encontrar en Zonko. Yo ahora te paso el dinero, sé que mañana van a Hogsmeade, papá no me deja salir de casa...

_-_Vale, pero no me harás meter en problemas, no? Aún me quedan dos años y...

_-_Sí, sí, sí -la interrumpí-. Yo haré todo, tú sólo encárgate de buscar las cosas. Toma -saqué un monedero del bolsillo posterior de mi pantalón-. Son cincuenta galeones, demás te alcanza, el colchón es algo caro, por eso...

Ella tomó el dinero con inquietud.

_-_No dejarás pasar esta gran oportunidad... ¿o sí? -la terminé de convencer.

_-_Ni se te ocurra

Lo tomó y lo guardó en la túnica.

_-_Asegúrate de llevarlo a guardar apenas me vaya. No puedes perderlos, es todo lo que queda de mi mesada desde hace dos años

Entramos a la sala común Gryffindor una vez más.

_-_Cúbreme

Tomé algo más de polvos flú de mi bolsillo, y los lancé al fuego.

_-_Número 15 de Green Garden Street, Londres -susurré mientras entraba a las llamas cerrando los ojos.

A los pocos segundos estaba en mi casa.

Ahora a esperar el lunes.

Ees día, Kristian Rittson, mi padre, me llevó a la estación de King's Cross para abordar el tren a Hogsmeade en la plataforma 5 1/2. En todo el viaje en tren pensaba lo divertido que sería ver a Chang llorando, por última vez, el mismo día de la graduación. Al llegar a Hogsmeade, estaba todo cerrado. Bueno, en realidad a las 6 de la mañana dudo que haya un propietario lo suficientemente loco para abrir su tienda.

Voy hacia donde Dumbledore pidió un carruaje para que me llevara al colegio. Ahí estaba un carrito de esos sin conductor, que se supone lo llevaba un Thestral. Siempre había deseado ver uno, lástima no se pueda. Entré con cuidado e inicié mi solitario viaje hacia el castillo. Al llegar, pude ver que una niebla matinal lo rodeaba. Subí por las escaleras de piedra y junto a la puerta estaba McGonagall.

_-_Espero te hayan servido esos cinco días sin venir al colegio

_-_Sí, sí, con permiso

La pasé por un lado y subí por las escalinatas. Luego me dirigí a la torre sur, segundo piso. Mi casa, Ravenclaw.

El ángel de estatua que cubría la entrada entreabrió los ojos.

_-_¿Contraseña?

_-_Tres tristes tigres -dije, y me dio paso.

Al entrar fui directo a mi habitación, por el pasillo de más a la derecha. Al entrar dejé mi bolso sobre la cama, lo abrí y guardé las cosas en el baúl. Rose Clearwater salió del baño. ¡La manía de ella de levantarse temprano! Y me miró con odio.

_-_No te atrevas a hablarme, Rittson; aún debo usar pomadas por las picaduras de tu linda bromita

_-_¿Para qué te echaste tanto bronceador? Pareces un pan tostado ambulante -le respondí de mala manera.

Ella dejó su pijama sobre su cama y se volvió a meter al baño. Me lancé sobre la cama y corrí las cortinas. Dormiré hasta que empiecen las clases de los demás.

Dos horas después me levanté con tanto ajetreo que hacían las chicas del dormitorio. La última semana siempre estábamos libres, así que no había mucho por hacer. Simplemente preparar mi broma. Pero no, ellas habían conseguido un permiso especial para ir otra vez a Hogsmeade... en todo caso me dejarían toda la tarde sola, mejor así.

Apenas se fueron bajé a los campos alrededor del castillo, donde como cualquier día soleado estaba lleno de alumnos de todos los cursos y casas. Caminé viendo que hacían cada uno de ellos cuando alguien gritó:

_-_¡Clara!

Me volteé y me encontré de cara con Ginny.

_-_Veo que ya llegaste, tengo tus cosas en mi habitación

Se fue corriendo otra vez al castillo, yo apenas podía alcanzarla, no todos somos tan ágiles. Al llegar a su sala común me dejó entrar primero y ella corrió a su cuarto, luego regresó con unas bolsas.

_-_Mira, aquí esta todo, en total me salió 42 Galeones y 3 Sickles, aquí tienes las cosas -me pasó las bolsas-. Y el dinero -estiró la mano, tratando de alcanzarme una bolsita aterciopelada con el dinero, pero yo se lo negué.

_-_No, eso te lo puedes quedar tú; supongo que te habrá costado pasar eso por la revisión -le dije, pues el año anterior se instauró una política de registrar qué había comprado cada estudiante en Hogsmeade.

_-_¡Pero dijiste que era todo lo que te quedaba de mesada!

Me negué de nuevo.

_-_Ya me has ayudado bastante, gracias por todo Ginny

Le hice un gesto de despedida con la mano y salí de su sala común antes de que insistiera en pasarme ese dinero. Era lo que menos me importaba. Llegué a la mía y dejé las cosas bajo la cama, en un cajón y en resto en el baúl. Saqué un cuaderno y me puse a dibujar.

El penúltimo día de clases empezaba la tortura. De partida, antes de que Cho llegara del paseo nocturno con su grupito, cambie cuidadosamente su colchón por uno de agua. Cuando regresó, y en la noche se acostó, no se dio cuenta, la muy tonta, quizás que tenía en la cabeza. En la mañana, al otro día, se levantó toda mojada. Nadie pensó que pudo haber sido el colchón.

_-_¿Qué te pasó, Cho?. ¿Se te pasaron los tragos anoche? -comentó riéndose Ana, provocando risas en todas sus amigas.

O sea, qué amigas, que se ríen de tus desgracias, pero a ellas les sobra estupidez para regalar.

Cho se metió al baño rápidamente y se cambió de ropa. Mientras las otras bajaban a desayunar y yo le ponía una bombita fétida en el baúl. Lo que le provocó pedir a último minuto un uniforme prestado a una chica de sexto.

Esa noche en la graduación, todos estaban perfectamente vestidos de acuerdo a sus casas. Ella y sus amigas estaban cerca de una mesa, seguramente hablando de los _horribles peinados_ de las chicas de Slytherin, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, que según ellas no tenían sentido de la moda. Quién me mandó a quedar en Ravenclaw... Me escudriñé por debajo de la mesa y cuando Cho le decía algo a Marietta al oído, apuntando una chica, le puse algunas gotitas -o una buena cantidad de gotas- de ají picante en el vaso de ponche. Apenas lo probó, pegó un grito que se escuchó hasta en Australia y escupió lo que había tragado, para asco de las otras chicas provocándose vómito.

Después de la premiación, cuando ya los del colegio no podían hacerme nada, empecé con las peores bromas. A la hora de los abrazos entre compañeros, apenas bajamos de la tarima, al no darse cuenta le deposité los polvos pica-pica por el cuello de la espalda de la oriental, quien no sintió los efectos hasta después de 5 minutos, cuando abrazaba a Tosh Kirnety, de Hufflepuff, culpándolo y llamando a sus padres, que le armaron un escándalo y el pobre Tosh tubo que pedirle perdón de rodillas a Chang, a pesar de no haber hecho nada.

Cada una de mis compañeras estaba con sus padres, menos yo, claro; mi mamá no podía ser reconocida y papá tenía que viajar a Canadá de urgencia por un asunto de trabajo. Me acerqué a Cho.

_-_¿Puedo hablar contigo? -le dije lo más inocente que pudo salir.

Era hora del golpe final.

Ella me miró extrañada, con miedo. Pero luego accedió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Me siguió hasta el lago, a una parte especialmente alta.

_-_Sabes, te quiero pedir perdón

_-_Ajá -me dijo poco convencida.

_-_La verdad nunca quise romper tu espejo de escritorio en cuarto, ni menos rayar tus tareas con tus lápiz labiales en quinto, tampoco ponerle un hechizo levitatorio a los útiles de tu estuche en sexto...

_-_¿Sí? Bien...

_-_Mucho menos empujarte al lago en séptimo -dije, cínicamente. Por supuesto ella no se dio cuenta a dónde me dirigía.

_-_¿Empujarme al lago?. ¿Cuándo hiciste eso?

Miré hacia las oscuras aguas, donde se reflejaba el castillo.

_-_Ahora -y la empujé.

Regresé corriendo apenas la oí gritar. ¡Seguro que me arrepentía de haber hecho todo eso! De hecho hubiera sido peor con ella si McGonagall no fuera mi profesora ni habitara en el mismo colegio que yo.

Fui como si nada hacia la reja del colegio. Subí a uno de los carritos, que partió de inmediato a la estación de Hogsmeade.

Nunca más supe de ella. Supuse que se la había comido el calamar gigante, si es que a ese animal le gustaban las frutas rellenas de aire.

Fin segunda parte anti-fic de Cho.

Hola! Aquí termino este cap. El próximo aún no me decido de que hacerlo. ¿Podrían ayudarme? Trato de ser abierta de-mente ;). Gracias por los Reviews T.T ojalá lleguen muchios más!!!

Bye!!!


	3. Umbridge: Sapo enjaulado

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000 **

**Dedicado a: _Isa_ y _Monik_! Gracias por la idea :P! Muerte a Umbridge ! **

**Los anti-fics de Harry Potter  
El anti-fic de Dolores Umbridge: Sapo enjaulado **

Doce de la tarde, en el piso de cuidados especiales, San Mungo.

Un medimago avanza hacia una cámara blindada, cierra la puerta tras de sí y abre la puerta de adelante. Una bruja grande, fea, parecida a un sapo, sale tambaleándose del cuarto. Se sienta frente a la mesa del cuarto pequeño delante de su cámara. Es algo que los muggles podríamos llamar... habitación de un manicomnio, de esas con paredes acolchadas, ya saben.

El medimago dispone una bandeja sobre la mesa, con comida. La bruja come como si no lo hubiera hecho en años mientras él la observa. Cuando finaliza de comer, se levanta y entra a su habitación. Ya es rutina. ¿Su nombre?

Dolores Umbridge.

Después de medio año en cuidados intensivos, cuando quisieron darle el alta, ella se negó. Por algún motivo no quería volver al mundo real. Se había decepcionado sola. No pudo cumplir con el deber que el Ministerio de Magia le había impuesto, no pudo controlar al mayor adversario de _El que no debe ser nombrado_; un niño al que ella cuadriplicaba en edad, inteligencia, y experiencia.

Pero eso no le sirvió de mucho.

El día en que los centauros la tomaron presa, sufrió muchísimo, nunca se había sentido tan humillada, tan pisoteada, literalmente. Ciertos funcionarios del mismo ministerio tuvieron que intervenir para su rescate; lo único que quería era contar lo que pasaba, lo que Harry y su grupo habían hecho, al grado de poder haberla matado. La tomaron por loca, y gracias a las múltiples heridas que presentaba, fue directo al sector de cuidados especiales; donde al cabo de su recuperación física, la encerraron en esa cámara. Aún faltaba su recuperación psicológica.

Nunca se enteró de que pasó con el chico Potter después, ni con Voldemort, ni con Fudge, ni con Dumbledore, ni con nadie. Llevaba 3 meses encerrada ahí, sola, sólo saliendo a la pieza adjunta para comer y hacer sus necesidades. No había visto la luz, ni a otra persona que su medimago encargado. Todos los días desayunaba, almorzaba y cenaba lo mismo y eso con 8 horas de diferencia, por eso mismo no podía identificar nunca que hora era, si era de noche o era de día.

Aunque hoy, no sería igual. Estaba dispuesta a salir, y recuperar todo el tiempo que había perdido. Estaba muy conciente de quién era, qué cargo ocupaba, en qué situación se encontraba y por qué estaba ahí. La creían loca, simplemente eso. Pero ella no estaba loca, no, no había nadie en el mundo mágico que tuviera más razón que ella.

¿Tenía la fuerza suficiente para lograr escapar de ahí? Ya no contaba con su varita, tenía que usar la fuerza física; no obstante de seguro el medimago sí tenia varita, y la podía someter cuando quisiera. Tenía que hacer un plan, rápido y ahora.

Ocho horas después, exactamente, el medimago entró como siempre, con la bandeja en las manos, dejándola en la mesa. Se sentó al otro lado de esta, y Umbridge se sentó en frente. Pero esta vez no probó bocado. Se quedó mirándolo con sus grandes ojos de sapo, durante minutos. El medimago no acostumbraba hablar, pero ahora lo hizo.

_-_¿Qué pasa Dolores, te aburriste de esta comida, no tienes hambre?

Ella sólo lo siguió mirando. Él no se inmutó.

_-_Tu comida se va a enfriar

Sacó la varita, y ella supo que era el momento perfecto. Se la arrebató de la mano, y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, apuntó en su contra.

_-_No se mueva -dijo, como quien le habla a un delincuente-. O me veré obligada a matarlo

El medimago, tranquilo, iba a presionar el botón de emergencia de un aparato en su pantalón pero ella fue más rápida.

_-_¡Crucio!

Comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo mientras ella le quitaba las llaves, abría la puerta y se iba.

Debía escapar y recuperar el lugar que siempre había sido suyo.

Corrió por los pasillos y a ratos se detenía, para escuchar sigilosamente. Al parecer nadie había notado su jugada maestra. No tenía idea de dónde podría encontrarse su varita, quizás los centauros la habían roto y no había mucho por hacer. No podía llegar y escapar a una calle llena de muggles, con la bata de paciente de hospital y una varita que no era la suya. Se metió a uno de los armarios y sacó una bata de médico, cambiándola por la suya. Luego salió y entró a un baño, donde se arregló el cabello, se lavó la cara y salió tranquilamente por el pasillo.

Entró al ascensor, bajó hasta el piso de recepción y se dirigía a la entrada muggle, cuando sonó una alarma, la de emergencias. Luego se escuchó por todo el recinto:

_-_Dolores Umbridge, paciente de cuidados intensivos, ha escapado de su habitación. Favor todos los medimagos disponibles encontrarla y regresarla al lugar donde debe estar, es de urgencia

No había avanzado tanto para esto. La verdad no hubiese podido pasar desapercibida entre la gente común. Tomó la varita del medimago que había atacado y la apuntó hacia si misma. No iba a regresar a esa prisión.

_-_¡Avada Kedavra!

Un rayo de luz verde se disparó desde la varita hacia sí. Eso fue lo último que vio.

Dolores Umbridge estaba muerta.

**Fin anti-fic Dolores Umbridge **

**xD No hay mejor solución que la muerte rápida en algunos casos. Sí, la maté. La verdad me costó un poco imaginarme que podía estar haciendo ella después de que la hayan encontrado en el bosque prohibido. **

**Me dejan un review, vale? Como dije, se aceptan sugerencias xD de todo tipo! xD **

**Bye!!!**


End file.
